The objectives of this contract are to provide comprehensive animal care for animals used in the NIAAA and NINDS intramural research program and to provide technical cell culture services for NIAAA investigators. The contractor is to supply personnel and management necessary to support the animal care and use program and an experienced individual to support the development and maintenance of cell cultures and related activities. Three relatively separate tasks can be identified, i.e., animal care for NIAAA, animal care for NINDS, and technical services for NIAAA. The NIAAA Animal Program Director is the Project Officer and the NIAAA Animal Program Coordinator is the Co-Project Officer.